An organization may want to maintain a healthy relationship with one or more employees working in the organization. Usually, the human resource department of the organization may be involved in an engagement with the one or more employees so as to build the healthy relationship. Usually, the human resource department may transmit one or more personalized messages, in form of an electronic mail, a voice mail, or a text message, to the one or more employees that may be of interest. Usually such one or more messages may relate to a health domain, a wealth domain, or a career domain. The one or more employees may perform one or more actions on the one or more messages transmitted to him/her. Usually, the one or more actions may include viewing a message, assigning a rating to the message, and accepting/rejecting one or more offers proposed through the message. However, there may be a scenario when some of the one or more employees may not react or take any action on the one or more messages transmitted to him/her. In such a case, it may be required to encourage each of the one or more employees to at least take the one or more actions post receiving the one or more messages. This may be achieved by transmitting the one or more messages to the one or more employees based on at least a prioritization. Further, the prioritization of the one or more messages may be either an employee driven or an employer driven. A disadvantage of the employee driven prioritization may be that such prioritization may not necessarily align with an employer's vision of employee engagement. Also, a purely employer driven prioritization may utilize employer's defined factors to prioritize the one or more messages but at a cost of the employee's preference. Thus, in addition to the employee's preference for the prioritization of the one or more messages, it may also be important to include the employer's preferences for prioritizing the one or more messages. Therefore, there is a need for a robust method and system to prioritize the one or more messages considering the preferences of the employer as well as the one or more employees.